zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Gorko
Gorko is a character from The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. He is a Goron archaeologist who is studying The Surface and Skyloft. At numerous points throughout Link's adventure, Gorko will ask him for help investigating Goddess Cubes and Goddess Walls. Golo, his assistant, helps with physical fieldwork, such as archeological digs. Biography Link first meets Gorko in the Faron Woods, where he is being attacked by many Bokoblins. After Link saves him, he explains that he is a researcher obsessed with Skyloft, which he refers to as the Isle of the Goddess. Gorko then appears in various places throughout The Surface researching objects and locations related to Skyloft. However he mistakenly imagines Skyloft as a heavenly paradise made of gold, with fields of Pumpkins that never rot, and fruit that grants immortality. He also fails to realize that Link is from Skyloft and is the Goddess's chosen hero often spoken of in many of the legends Gorko happens to be familiar with. In the Deep Woods, Gorko tells Link a legend about Goddess Cubes that teaches Link how to activate them. Gorko also shows amazement if Link activates the Goddess Cube with a Skyward Strike that Gorko was researching. In Lanayru Desert, Gorko can be found at the Temple of Time searching for another way inside. He tells Link that the entrance exploded and collapsed after a girl clothed in black went through the arch. After Link holds off Ghirahim allowing Zelda and Impa to escape through the Gate of Time, Gorko returns to the Temple of Time to investigate and is pleased to find the rubble barring his way into Temple is gone allowing him to investigate the Temple. Interestingly, Gorko pays no attention to Link and Groose when they land behind the Sealed Temple as he is too busy reading his map. If Link talks to him during the quake caused by The Imprisoned breaking out from its seal, Gorko will wonder what is going on. He teaches Link how to summon Gossip Stones and points out that Blessed Butterflies often indicate something may be hidden nearby. During Link's quest to retrieve the Sacred Water for Faron from Skyview Spring inside Skyview Temple, he encounters the Mogma Kortz who mentions that Gorko (whom he refers to as the Guy who looks like a boulder with legs or Boulder Guy) told him about a Goddess Wall and the Golden Carving located in Skyview Temple. Later, Gorko can be found near a Goddess Wall in Faron Woods, where he recites cryptic clues about various products of the wall. If Link procures the item that Gorko describes, Gorko will thank him for his help and reward him with a Piece of Heart. If Link continues to visit him, he will reward rare Treasures for each additional new drawing, and a Gold Rupee for the last new drawing. After this, Gorko will continue to reward Link with rare Treasures each time Link draws an item, regardless of how many times Link has already drawn the item. After obtaining the Goddess Whitesword, Link can speak to Gorko at Eldin Volcano will unlock the ability to Dowse for Goddess Cubes. Later yet, Gorko is found within the Volcano Summit, near to the Fire Sanctuary. He is trapped by a wall of fire; however, Link pours a bottle of water on a statue's tongue, allowing the two access to the next area. He proceeds to do this twice more before reaching the outside of the Fire Sanctuary, where more water is needed. Because of this, he takes the Water Dragon's Basin to the summit with the help of Scrapper, and uses it to open the Fire Sanctuary. Category:Gorons Category:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword characters